<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Простуда by 92AlexM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849753">Простуда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/92AlexM/pseuds/92AlexM'>92AlexM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PAYDAY (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/92AlexM/pseuds/92AlexM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда вы планируете, обычно все идет не так как нужно. Вот и у Кори с Нейтом все так же.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dallas/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Простуда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Сегодня будет холодно.<br/>Ее голос донесся до его ушей словно бы через пелену. Он будто был в вате. В последнее время он часто пребывал в таком состоянии. То ли он глохнет, то ли слишком сильно отвлекается. Заметив перед собой постороннее мелькание вместо бегающих по телевизору картинок, Нейтан моргнул, отходя от наваждения. Взгляд медленно сфокусировался, различая мелкий узор переплетенных нитей ткани длинной футболки на теле девушки. Так же неторопясь, словно в замедленной съемке, руки девушки легли на его растрепанные кудрявые волосы, пальцами расчесывая и зачесывая их назад.<br/>-Я знаю.<br/>Голос Нейтана был непривычно хриплым и негромким. Большие ладони легли на ее маленькую, более хрупкую форму и притянули к себе. Ткань нагрелась от ее жара. Прижимается к ней, к ее груди. Слушает ее размеренное, хриплое дыхание, тихое и четкое сердцебиение. Закрывает глаза.<br/>-Оденься потеплее. Не хочу, чтобы ты простыл.<br/>В таких простых словах, действиях, он находил комфорт. Успокоение старых и расшатанных нервов. Даже легкий запах ее геля для душа рядом действовал на него лучше каких-то успокоительных. Волнения по любому поводу улетучивались. Тонкие, аккуратные пальцы с короткими ногтями ласково прошлись по скальпу и к шее. Невольно по его коже прошлась волна мурашек. Крепче прижимает ее к себе, словно не хочет уходить. Он знает, что это нужно. Она знает, что это нужно.<br/>-Обязательно.<br/>На улице начал моросить мелкий дождь. Уже второй или третий раз за этот час. И, наверное, сотый за день. Это лето действительно вышло такое себе. Сначала заболел Ричард. А потом подхватили Бонни, Джиро и Ульф. И чтобы не рисковать здоровьем других членов банды Нейтан решил устроить всем неоплачиваемый отпуск. Сам же он взял Кори и уехал из города к ее родным. Которые, к слову, были приятно удивлены визитом дочери. Но вот того, что с ней будет мужчина, они не ожидали. Хоть и даже несмотря на это были рады, что дочь решила навестить их. Но вскоре узналось, что и сама Кори подхватила простуду.<br/>-Хочешь, я поеду с тобой?<br/>Ее голос уже совсем тихий, хриплый больше, чем обычно. По тону понятно, что она пытается уговорить его не уезжать. Тихое дыхание перебивается редким хрипом начинающегося кашля, который она старается сразу же подавить, на что Нейтан много раз говорил ей так не делать. Но все же, она его не слушала.<br/>-Не нужно. Но знаешь, что? Если дождешься меня, то как я вернусь-приготовлю тебе какао. И растопим камин. Как смотришь на это?<br/>На ближайшие 50 миль они совершенно одни. Ее родители куда-то уехали несколько часов назад. И казалось бы, кричи, делай что хочешь! Но было ощущение, что заговори она чуть громче и вся эта тихая, интимная идиллия будет разрушена насовсем и навсегда. Другой такой не будет. Веки Нейтана медленно раскрылись и он тихо, осторожно, под стать голосу девушки, вздохнул, поднимая голову и смотря на ее лицо. Она улыбается. Так, как он любит.<br/>Легкая улыбка, выражающаяся чуть приподнятыми уголками рта, прикрытые, не сощуренные, глаза. Челка беззаботно зачесана назад и закреплена заколками, обнажая большой рваный шрам почти под линией роста волос, на левой стороне. Она только недавно перестала стесняться его. По крайней мере, перед Нейтаном. Темные прядки ее волос убраны за ухо, тогда как светлые свободно свисают сбоку от ее лица. Желто-оранжевый свет люстры заставляет ее лицо быть в тени, но он-то прекрасно все видит.<br/>-Ты уверен? Вдруг опять потеряешься?<br/>Сразу же после произнесения последнего вопроса девушка закашлялась, прикрывая одной рукой рот и отходя от мужчины. Он не знал, что отвечать. Это был всего лишь пустяк на час, на полтора максимум. Съездить в город, забрать лекарства и вернуться. Но он не хотел оставлять ее вот так ждать его. Одной.<br/>Чувствуя, как она отходит он напряг обе руки, не отпуская девушку из своих объятий, но не сдавливая ее, позволяя вдохнуть. Наконец откашлявшись девушка вздохнула и вытерла руку о край своей футболки, затем снова обнимая голову мужчины.<br/>-Не волнуйся, куколка. В этот раз я не забыл про навигатор.<br/>Он усмехается в ее грудь, проводя ладонями по ее спине. Она все еще горячая, как и в последние сутки. Зачем она вообще вылезла из-под одеяла? Резко поднимаясь Нейтан взял девушку на руки, одной держа ее под руками, второй-под коленями и направился в сторону ее спальни. Кори даже не успела пикнуть, лишь вжалась в него, руками обнимая уже за шею. Кажется, что несколько шагов и он уже в их общей комнате, откуда и выбралась девушка, из своего кокона одеял, в который он так заботливо закутал ее чуть ранее. Аккуратнее, чем взял, он положил ее на мягкий матрац.<br/>-Я говорил тебе не вылезать из постели. Знаю, что жарко. Но так нужно.<br/>Со стороны Кори послышался тихий, но все же виноватый фырк, и она накрылась откинутым одеялом. Мужские руки заботливо, в прочем как и всегда, подоткнули одеяло под ее тело. Поцелуй в лоб. "Прямо как заботливая мама", подумалось в мыслях больной девушки, на что она улыбнулась и расслабилась, наблюдая за действиями мужчины.<br/>-Какао, значит? С зефирками?<br/>Это привлеко внимание Нейтана к простуженной особе и он опустил руку в миску с холодной водой, вылавливая полотенце. Да, пожалуй какао с зефирками было бы идеально. Но так же ей надо будет принять и лекарства...целую кучу. Отмахнув это на чуть попозже, он выжал лишнюю влагу из махровой ткани в миску и положил на лоб Кори, отчего она издала тихий и довольный полу-стон полу-вздох. Оставив полотенце на месте мужчина прислонился ладонью к ее щеке. Горячая. Лишь бы эта простуда не переросла во что-то бОльшее.<br/>-Конечно, дорогая. И взбитыми сливками.<br/>Наконец, он почувствовал это. Как она расслабилась. Из ее носа вышел глубокий выдох, но спустя несколько секунд она тут же закашлялась, поднимаясь. Руки вырвались из теплого и уютного кокона, закрывая рот. Полотенце, очевидно, упало на ее колени, но не успело сильно намочить ткань пододеяльника, так как сразу было поднято мужчиной. Он тихо вздохнул, чувствуя свою беспомощность. Хотелось помочь ей. Существенно помочь. И при этом никуда не уезжать. Заказать доставку? Попросить кого-то, кто не был болен? Он уже и не помнил, кто слег с теми же симптомами, кто уехал, а кто остался. С мыслями, роящимися в его голове он сел на край кровати, заставляя матрац прогнуться.<br/>-Но сначала тебе нужно съездить за лекарствами. Народная медицина хороша, но только в позапрошлом веке.<br/>Пошутила девушка негромко, стараясь не раздражать легкие сильнее, чем они есть сейчас. Как только Нейтан набрал воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать он почувствовал на своих губах палец девушки. Она сидела вытянув руку и не давала ему возразить. Медленно выдохнул и покачал головой, слабо улыбаясь и наблюдая за девушкой.<br/>-Верно.<br/>Кори улыбнулась и легла обратно, закутываясь в одеяло. Лежит на боку. Поэтому сейчас не совсем удобно снова использовать полотенце. И оно снова оказывается в миске с водой. Нейтан поднялся, расслабленные суставы недовольно скрипнули. Он отодвигает миску и на место ставит стакан с водой и трубочкой. Чуть дальше стоит полупустой кувшин. Мужчина помнил, что в прошлый раз он был полон. Наверняка Кори доливала себе. Рядом стоит блюдце с несколькими печеньками с шоколадным драже. Их тоже меньше, чем было. Не суть. Включает лампу, ставя ее на слабое освещение.<br/>Снова смотрит на нее. Беспомощная и слабая, дрожит под одеялом, пока ее тело горит жаром. Дыхание хриплое. Глаза закрыты. Но тут же открываются, как только она чувствует тепло его руки на своей голове. Взгляд поднимается и они сцепляются, не в силах прекратить смотреть друг на друга. Ее губы растягиваются в легкой улыбке.<br/>-Спасибо, что не бросаешь меня.<br/>Она снова тихо говорит, поджимая к себе ноги под одеялом. Он опускается на одно колено, сердечно усмехаясь. Гладит ее по голове, перебирая мягкие волосы между пальцами. Опускает ладонь чуть ниже, гладя ее щеку большим пальцем. Кажется, что от этого жеста она, если бы могла, замурлыкала. Но увы, этого желать она не умеет, поэтому лишь подалась к его ладони, тихо и довольно мыча.<br/>-Да как я могу. Это было бы самой большой тупостью из всех мною совершенных.<br/>От Кори послышался довольный вздох и она устроилась поудобнее. Закрыла глаза. Вероятнее всего, теперь уже можно уезжать. И нужно. Ведь если он останется с ней дольше то вообще никуда не уедет. Просто не сможет. И тогда кому-то придется заботиться о них обоих. Напоследок поцеловав молодую девушку в лоб Нейтан поднялся и снова подоткнул одеяло под ее тело.<br/>-Только вернись скорее...<br/>На грани сна проговорила девушка. Во время болезни она стала быстрее засыпать. Хоть и в этом есть небольшой, совсем маленький плюс, она не лунатит. И в последний раз погладив ее по голове мужчина поднялся и вышел из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь.<br/>Моросящий до этого дождь перерос в полноценный ливень. Выйди и тут же промокнешь до последней косточки. В прихожей, уже одевшись, мужчина взял зонт. Его взгляд задержался на шарфе. Хоть и криво связанном. Он его не стыдился, как могло бы показаться. Зажав зонт под рукой он взял вязанный аксессуар и закинул его на шею. Он видел, как Кори его вязала. Много ругалась. Но все же у нее получилось, хоть она и поклялась больше никогда не делать этого. Простой полосатый шарф с кисточками на концах. Чуть крепче затянув его на горле мужчина взял ключи от дома и от автомобиля. Повернулся к двери. Открыл ее. Вышел за порог. Открыл зонт и шагнул в холодный и мокрый воздух летнего вечера.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>